


[Script Offer][F4M] You Chose the Wrong Girl, and I'll Show You Why

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Rape/Non-con Elements, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub][Best Friends][Jealousy][Rape][Drugged][Handcuffed][Body Betrayal][Cheating][Reminiscing][Outercourse][Blowjob][Deepthroating][Cowgirl][FWB Offer]
Kudos: 3





	[Script Offer][F4M] You Chose the Wrong Girl, and I'll Show You Why

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: She's been your best friend since high school, and would've been more if you hadn't met your current girlfriend. When the three of you attend a party, she helps you consider what could've been...in a not-so-friendly way.

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a mid-20s woman who became best friends with the listener in high school, and almost dated him in college. The feelings she developed during that time never went away, and ever since she's been determined to explore them by any means necessary. I don't have a specific tone in mind for this role, so just go with whatever you think is most fitting for the dialogue!

[setting is a mutual friend's house, during a party]

[SFX of people talking, laughing, etc. or music in the background would be good for immersion, but is not required]

[to yourself] Where is that guy? He's not answering my texts; I thought he at least had his phone on vibrate?

Whatever, I---HEY! Watch it! [sigh] This sea of drunken idiots seems to go on forever...

...What is it about alcohol that makes people forget about personal space?

Oh! There he is! Lemme make sure I got everything...okay, good.

[to the listener] Heya, buddy! I've been looking all over for you!

What, you thought you could just avoid the person who drove you here?

[laugh] I'm just kidding! Say, that cup of yours is looking pretty empty. Wanna head to the kitchen and get some more?

Alright, I think it's this way. Damn house is so big...perfect for a party, but I'd hate to live here. 

Imagine how long it must take to clean! No thank you...

Here we are! Let me guess...you had a whiskey and Coke, right? [giggle] You never change...

[short pause] That should be enough for you...don't go through it TOO fast; I don't wanna carry your drunk ass out of here.

So where have you been? We got here an hour ago, and then you disappeared while I was talking to Janice.

[condescendingly] You snuck away to play kissy-face with your girlfriend again, didn't you?

[giggle] That silence is BASICALLY a yes...don't worry, my feelings aren't hurt at all.

On the contrary, I'm impressed! The two of you have been dating for years, and yet you still can't keep your hands off each other!

I'm happy for you dude, seriously. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't?

Sometimes I wonder though. Remember that one night, sophomore year? We were registering for fall classes, and then the university's servers went down.

You got annoyed, I suggested we start drinking, and then we...[clears throat]...sorry.

I know I shouldn't bring that up. It only happened once, and that was before you met your girlfriend.

I'm not jealous or anything, my mind just...goes places sometimes, you know?

[short pause] Hey, was that your phone? It sounds like you just got a text.

[giggle] It's HER, isn't it? I can tell by that look on your face.

[condescendingly] Here, I'll hold your drink while you devote your full attention to responding.

Maybe one day you'll learn how to text with one hand, like the rest of us humans...

[short pause] All done? Here's your drink back.

Huh? It's doesn't look any different to me. [scoff] You're probably just tipsy...I wouldn't worry about it.

Bottoms up! [sigh] I wish I hadn't agreed to drive you two...next time, it's YOUR turn. I don't care how much your other half complains.

If she wants a chauffeur she's welcome to hire one, because---whoa, are you okay?

You're not looking so hot, man. Is the alcohol hitting you harder than usual?

Put your arm over my shoulder...[grunt]...I'll take you to one of the guest rooms.

Don't worry, I've got you...hey! Are you listening to me? Hey!

[to yourself] Looks like he's out...perfect.

[time-skip, the two are now in one of the house's guest rooms]

Good morning, sunshine...it's about time you woke up.

The party's still in full swing; you were only unconscious for 20 minutes or so...

...More than enough time for me to get those handcuffs on you.

[giggle] It took you THIS long to notice? Tsk tsk...

Don't bother struggling; those bedposts are sturdy, and I wouldn't want you to hurt your wrists.

Screaming for help would also be a waste of energy. This house has a lot of guest rooms, so no one will find us for hours.

Besides, there's no need for that! I have no intention of hurting you.

As you've probably figured out by now, there WAS something different about your drink. I slipped something in there when you weren't looking.

[short pause] Why? Because, my dear friend, we have some unfinished business...left over from sophomore year.

Yeah, I'm bringing up THAT night again. There's always been something between us, whether you want to admit it or not.

Your girlfriend's great and all, but let's be honest: she doesn't know you like I do. She's not as much fun as I am...

...Nor is she as smart as me. The poor girl thinks we went for a walk...because I pretended to be you and texted her.

Do you really think you should be with someone who's so gullible? I fucking don't!

Obviously it'll take more than words to convince you, which is why we're here.

Over the years I've come to understand your mind pretty well...AND your body.

This might seem wrong to do, and honestly it is, but you'll be thanking me afterwards.

First I'll straddle you like THIS...same as I always do when we wrestle.

Then I'll just...slowly grind on you...

[improv outercourse]

Uh oh...[giggle]...what's that I feel?

Is that your dick? Yep, feels as hard as it usually does when I pin you.

And of course, you always get embarrassed and push me off when it happens.

But you can't do that NOW, can you?

[improv cont'd]

Go ahead, pretend you don't like it.

[giggle] You're not fooling anyone.

Let's see what's going on down there...

SFX [pants unzipping] Just look at that bulge! Looking REAL uninterested there, pal.

The mind can lie as much as it wants to, but the body never does.

Time to pull your underwear down and...holy fuck.

Your dick looks even nicer than the last time I saw it!

My mouth is literally starting to water...I GOTTA blow you.

[improv blowjob]

Those moans...[giggle]...sounds like you're starting to give in!

And your precum is oozing into my mouth; I love it!

[improv cont'd]

Wow...you're losing control, aren't you?

I'm gonna go deeper; buck those hips into me.

[choking and sucking]

That's right. Fuck my face like you mean it!

[improv to orgasm]

[licking and swallowing] Damn, that sure was something...

Hey, what's with that look on your face?

[sigh] I know you wanted to be a good boy and stay loyal to your girlfriend, but tell me: does she suck you off as well as I just did?

[short pause] [laugh] That's what I fucking thought.

I bet she can't ride you as well as I can, either.

Here, I'll prove it to you! I still haven't cum yet, anyway...

[improv cowgirl]

This brings back some fond memories, doesn't it?

Me...on top of you...

...Except only one of us is drunk this time.

[improv cont'd]

[grunt] Fuck! I wish you could grab my hips right now...

Oh well...I'll just have to make do.

[improv cont'd]

Oh my god! Ohhhh....my god....

I think I'm gonna cum...fuck!

Right there, right there...[grunt]...shit!

[improv to orgasm]

[pleased sigh] God...DAMN! That was so worth it!

You look a lot more relaxed now...that wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it? [giggle]

Go on, tell the truth. I fucked you hard, and you LOVED it.

I won't un-cuff you until you do!

[short pause] Awww, you're too kind! I'm glad my...performance was to your satisfaction.

Lemme undo these cuffs...there! You're a free man once more.

How do your wrists feel? They're not sore, are they? Good.

You know, it doesn't have to end here. It's not like I'm expecting you to break up with your girlfriend or anything; we could just be fuck buddies!

She's easy as hell to fool, so I bet we could get away with it.

And even if you say no, I won't tell her what happened tonight. It'll be our little secret.

Because after all, what are friends for?


End file.
